


What About The Boy

by princey_pie, schleifchen



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - Police & Mafia, Weapon Mention, death mention, injury description
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-06-18
Updated: 2018-06-19
Packaged: 2019-05-25 02:43:05
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,198
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14967380
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/princey_pie/pseuds/princey_pie, https://archiveofourown.org/users/schleifchen/pseuds/schleifchen
Summary: Harry Potter, detective of 54th NYPD department gets set on the case of the mafia boss Lucius Malfoy. He didn't expect the gangster's son and heir to be the most difficulty in dealing with this case.





	1. The Boy Who Is Never Allowed To Sleep

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks to my beautiful friend @psycho_pie I could finally embrace my love for Law and Order and combine it with my passion for Harry Potter. She is my motivation and this is dedicated to her. Thank you for reading this and yeah, have fun! ~ schleifchen
> 
> .....
> 
> Whooo my very first Harry Potter fanfiction. I would thank @schleifchen for dragging me into this but I can't top her cuteness so I'm not even trying, okay? Just know that I'm probably just as excited for this than you are. Anyway hope y'all enjoy this! ~ psycho_pie

If there was one thing Harry James Potter wasn't, it was a morning person. But still, here he was, up and running. Well technically he was sitting in a cab watching the first rays of daylight reflecting on the passing skyscraper windows but that's just semantics.   
As loud and chaotic New York City might seem from the outside when you knew where to look, you'll find some quiet beauty in the city that never sleeps. In the way that rays of sunshine get caught in the morning mists that loosely covered everything from the 30th store and up. In the way, a broken street lamp flickers to the beat of its own song. In the way, the cars seemed to dance around each other effortlessly, given that you could let the traffic sounds blend into a background noise.

But on this particular morning, Harry was blind to all the little things happening around him. His mind was occupied with the phone call he received earlier this morning from the captain of his department. The phone had rung in the middle of the night, the dawn barely a vision on the skyline. He had scrambled out of bed and reached for the phone ready to teach the caller a strong-worded lesson about the impoliteness of calling at 5 o'clock in the morning.

"This better be important", he grunted lifting the earpiece.

"As terrible sorry as I am to disturb your beauty sleep Potter, you better get your arse to the station immediately. Time to put that brains of yours to use", the voice of the captain Walter Rodriguez of the 54th police department barked at him. "Congratulations, you got your first case, detective. Now get here before I change my mind." With that, the line went dead.

Harry tried to make sense of it the whole morning. It's been just a few months since he became a detective. Nobody put a newbie on the important cases, not the ones that would be worth a call at 5 am, let alone made them the leading investigator Something suspicious was going on.

Apparently, that something was his case. He knew he was screwed the second he walked into the room and it was empty except for his boss. As if the pitiful glances he received all the way from the elevator to the conference room weren't enough of a warning. Normally when someone new got onto the case at least the cops who worked on it before would be present. Their absence… wasn't good. It either meant that they were in the hospital, if not already dead, or smart enough to leave their fingers of the case entirely before they got there. The later usually included a lot of screaming from the captain's office and an empty desk in the group office.

"Care to tell me what's going on, captain?" Harry asked while leaning against the nearest table, taking a sip from his coffee cup.

"As I said, you've got a case. You're filling in for Sgt. Wood, he's in the hospital, still unconscious with several fractures and one hell of a concussion. Someone really messed him up last night. I believe you know what he was working on?"

Harry simply nodded: "Lucius Malfoy. Big fish in the mafia, suspected of the organization of human traffic, weapon trade with third world countries as well as several cases of blackmail and murder. Not to mention the minor incidents like theft and assault. The only thing that he's probably not involved in is the drug traffic and black market organs."

"Yeah, he leaves that to the Blacks. But just as important to remember is that he's old money, his family used to run this town for decades and his marriage with that Black daughter certainly only helped them with that." Rodriguez handed him a stack of files. "This is all we got so far. You know the drill, you got two weeks to find some evidence that we could use to lock him up or the Bureau will take over. Use your father's contacts or whatever, just get us something. I want to keep the case in the department."

Harry looked up from the files in his hands and sat down behind the table, opening the first file on top of the stack. "Got it. Do I get a partner or-?"

The captain shook his head and settled his gaze on Harry. "Nothing official. If you need something you can ask anyone, top priority case after all, or come directly to me. I don't want any more of my men get hurt, you hear me, Potter? You should be fine unless you really piss Malfoy on, everyone knows that that Black guy liked your dad and won't be too pleased over his son getting beaten up, but the others? The last thing I need now is even more cops getting shot. Did I made myself clear?" He paused for a few moments to make sure that his words sunk in before he turned to the board behind him.

"Good, then here are the basics. Lucius Malfoy, 46 years old, current resident of Malfoy Manor, married to Narcissa Malfoy for 22 years. Both are currently under observation from Lockwood and Matthews."

Harry focused on the files, reading and nodding along while the captain filled him in on the results of previous observations, mainly about how the found some evidence of the preparations for a mediocre sized deal that's planned for next month. He learned about the wife, Narcissa, coming from the Black family, the only other in town that could conquer with the Malfoys.

"Their marriage ended one of the bloodiest gang wars this city has definitely ever seen and as it's unlikely that she's actually involved in the business, but we're not taking a risk there so she's under observation as well-" 

Harry turned another page and picked up a photograph that stuck between the pages. It was a shot taken from behind a corner, showing the profile of Lucius' son, Draco Malfoy. He interrupted Rodriguez, holding the picture up: "What about the boy?"


	2. Welcome To Malfoy Manor

The day started like every other day in the week. The butler knocked on his door at 8 am sharp and wished him a good morning through the closed door. Draco would grumble an answer that could pass as a greeting before trying to shield his eyes from the brightness that was his room by hiding under his blanket. This always took about ten minutes before the young man would roll out of the bed and slip in his bathrobe. 

On a usual day, his feet would carry him automatically to the kitchen where he would be greeted by the only person that he can endure in the morning. Consuela, his former nanny will greet him with a warm coffee and his favorite newspaper. 

But today was not a usual day, Draco must discover. After slipping in his bathrobe and walking still half-asleep to the kitchen, the day got unusual. Instead of the usual cheerful greeting, the kitchen is rather silent. Draco rubbed his eyes and took a closer look, missing the energetic woman and her usual happiness. Relieved he spots Consuela near the espresso machine. He was about to greet her when he noticed her frowning face. His eyes were quick to follow her gaze and landed on the daily newspaper. The sound of the tea kettle interrupted Consuela in her dwellings and the woman jumped before swirling around and noticing Draco standing in his usual spot.

“Oh, darling! Didn’t see you there! Here, sit down!” she says in her usual cheerful manner and ushered him towards the kitchen table. 

He tried to smile at her but his mind was still confused about the lack of caffeine that was usually running through his veins around this time and he only manages a half-smile. The woman returned to the kitchen table with a coffee in one, and the newspaper in the other hand. She placed both on the table in front of him. 

That was the second time that Draco noticed that something was off when she gave him one of her empathic smiles. The kind of smile that is usually directed at people who are about to receive terrible news or at least life-changing ones. A smile that withholds all these information and keeps them secret, not letting a single syllable slip over the lips that formed it. He didn’t trust that smile. 

After another glance towards his long-time nanny, he took a sip of his desperately needed coffee and braced himself for the bad news. 

‘Bring it on’, he thought and read the headline of the newspaper: “City Council decides to fund the public library with another 20.000 dollars” 

Feeling betrayed Draco glanced towards Consuela again. The woman tried to act busy but Draco could see right through her pretending. Emptying half his cup he decided to intervene, so he got up and walked back to Consuela who was currently pretending to clean the coffee machine for the third time this morning.

“Consuela-” he began and tried to seem harmless. 

His caretaker shot him a glance and they both knew that they weren’t fooling anybody.

“Draco, please-“ she tried to stop him, but Draco was having none of that.

“Consuela, you know something. And I assume it somehow affects me, otherwise you wouldn’t be that nervous,” he continued with a smile. 

This time the smile came to him naturally, she was one of his favorite persons after all. She was the one that was always there for him and he cared about her deeply. A sigh escaped her and she threw her hands in the air before grabbing his hands. Her palms were rough from a life filled with work, but her dark eyes were warm and caring. 

“Draco, you should go back to Oxford. You should leave this country, you should go back to the UK and stay there. You are such a good boy and you don’t deserve this kind of life that he wants for you,” she said and pressed him against her chest.

Draco freed his hands to embrace the woman properly. He tried to convince himself that he did it for her, but his heart was not so sure about that. He spent another thirty minutes chatting with Consuela about general topics before he got up and went back to his room to get dressed. 

When he exited his room an hour later, he heard several voices in the entrance hall. He became curious and descended the stairs to have a look but before he could catch a glimpse of the visitors, the sound of a closed-door echoed through the empty house. He stopped just in time to see his mother standing in front of the main entrance. He quickly checked his appearance and threw back his shoulders before joining her, not wanting to earn her disapproval for the sake of wishing her a good morning, plus that it would be guaranteed to ruin any chance to satisfy his curiosity.

“Good morning mother, are you alright?” he asked and gave her a kiss on the cheek. 

Draco identified the smile on her face as a forced one and answered with a similar smile. Their eyes met and Draco knew that something bad was going on. Even though his mother was quiet, he could understand her, just with a single look in her eyes. 

His mother had a clear idea about her position in this household and one of her principles was that she tried to steer clear of everything that was not beneficial to her reputation. She usually left the room when father’s business partners arrived and pretended she didn’t see the bulges of half-automatic guns under tailored business suits that accompanied his meetings. She managed this for a long time despite growing in the Black family, she managed to avoid the pull that would drag her down and leave traces that no amount of money could vanish. Draco knew that her attempts to be untouched by his father’s doings were destroyed with the arrival of the guests. He could see it in her tense posture and her forced smile. She was seething. 

“Of course, it is a lovely morning, isn’t it?” she answered, her voice echoing through the empty halls, empty words being reflected by white marmor floors. She turned around and walked to the living room, her whole stance was majestic and screamed nobility. 

Draco followed her quietly and opened the doors for her. She gave him a grateful nod and went to sit at the huge windows. The moment she sat down, Consuela appeared and brought tea and biscuits. She placed the silver tray on the low table in front of the sofa and excused herself again. Draco muttered a small thank you and prepared the tea for his mother, having memorized her preferences over the years. 

They spend the whole morning talking about nothing and sipping tea. Draco didn’t get the answers he so desperately needed after the strange start of the day. Something was off and yet nobody seemed to be willing to tell him what.


End file.
